


Замок на Облаке

by Girl_with_Violets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Elemental Magic, Hand Jobs, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Love Confessions, Lube Ex Machina, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Rimming, Slow Burn, Switching, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets
Summary: У Дина Винчестера есть мечта всей жизни: с самого детства он хочет стать воином, чтобы спасать людей, охотиться на чудовищ. Он мечтает о боях на мечах, о подвигах и славе. Он закончил обучение и готов стать саваши, королевским воином. Для этого ему осталось совершить единственный шаг: выдержать вигилию. Он должен провести ночь в маленькой часовне за городской стеной, размышляя о своём прошлом и будущем. Нужно выполнить три условия: не есть, не произносить ни слова и никому не открывать дверь.Легко, да?Очень легко.Но неожиданно в дверь стучат, и снаружи раздаётся мольба о помощи...Так начинается путешествие Дина, которое заведёт его очень далеко: он преодолеет пустыню и леса, поднимется в горы и окажется позади них. Но и у его таинственного синеглазого спутника, и у самого Дина есть секреты. Сможет ли он избавиться от страхов до того, как они доберутся до Замка на Облаке?





	Замок на Облаке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Castle on a Cloud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191520) by [whelvenwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelvenwings/pseuds/whelvenwings). 



— Бойтесь ночи, ибо она знает ваши тёмные стороны. Бойтесь ночи, ибо она пробудит ваших внутренних демонов. Бойтесь ночи, ибо она не чувствует жалости. Бойтесь ночи и не открывайте дверей…

Перед церемонией Эллен вдыхала священный дым, и голос её осип. Она прошла мимо Дина; тот в знак почтения низко склонил голову. Вокруг него повсюду мерцали свечи, чей слабый свет вплетался тонкими нитями в темноту, царящую в сложенной из песчаника часовне. Дин, скрестив ноги, сидел на молитвенной подушечке лицом к алтарю. Рядом сидела Джо, и дыхание её было глубоким и ровным, хотя краем глаза Дин видел, как дрожат её лежащие на коленях руки. Да и у него самого нервы в груди свились в клубок, который обжигал, словно медленно горящий ладан.

— Обратите мысли внутрь себя, — нараспев произнесла Эллен. Её тёмные широкие штаны, церемониальные шальвары, зашуршали по каменному полу так же тихо, как тихо шипит гаснущая свеча. — Поразмыслите о себе. Задумайтесь, какими вы были прежде. Вспомните свои худшие деяния, признайте их, и пусть они сгорят под белым оком Айин-Йаришшу. Очиститесь.

Дин на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Ему было над чем поразмыслить — хватило бы и на десять тысяч бессонных ночей. Возможно, сегодня ночью он наконец примирится со своими прошлыми поступками. Он поднял глаза на расцвеченную полосами света и тени фреску позади алтаря: она изображала Йарим, Двуединую Богиню, наблюдающую за миром небесными глазами. Правый глаз её — Гюнещ-Йаришшу, солнце — видел все добрые дела; левый — Айин-Йаришшу, луна — видел всё дурное. Вот уже давно Дин ощущал, что левое око Богини взирает на него, видит тьму в его душе и взывает к ней.

— Как только Айин-Йаришшу начнёт опускаться, обратите свой разум к лучшим своим деяниям; признайте и их тоже, — продолжала Эллен. — Среди прошлых своих ипостасей выберите одну, самую сильную и чистую. Дайте ей вас заполнить, и как только взойдёт Гюнещ-Йаришшу, огонь Йарим вплавит её в самую вашу суть. Вы переродитесь в глазах Богини. Вы будете достойны носить титул саваши.

Саваши. Лишь услышав это слово, Дин крепче сжал кулаки. Осталось совсем немного.

— Вы не будете есть. Не произнесёте ни слова. Не сомкнёте глаз. Из чаши с водой, что стоит перед каждым из вас, вы можете пить. Мы придём за вами с первыми лучами Гюнещ-Йаришшу. Пусть с вами пребудет мудрость. _И ни в коем случае не открывайте дверей_.

Эллен на мгновение задержала взгляд на Джо, а затем посмотрела на Дина. И пускай Дин знал её годами, но под её испытующим взглядом он буквально покрылся мурашками. В свечном свете её лицо было странным и выразительным; нечеловеческими и прекрасными казались его черты под церемониальным гримом. Левый глаз её был обведён белым кругом, а правый — красным, и от них по щекам сбегали вниз две чёрные полосы, соединяясь с уголками раскрашенных чёрным губ. Ни тени узнавания не мелькнуло в её глазах; они были холодными и бесчувственными, как сама Айин-Йаришшу. Дин поёрзал на месте и опустил взгляд.

Не проронив больше ни слова, Эллен шагнула вперёд, пройдя между Джо и Дином, и медленно, величаво, с достоинством прошествовала к выходу. Шаги её постепенно стихали; когда она миновала маленькую дверь в переднюю, они стали едва слышны, а затем пропали вовсе: Эллен вышла из часовни и пропала в ночи. С гулким протяжным стуком закрылась за её спиной дверь.

Дин сглотнул и по примеру Джо аккуратно сложил руки на коленях. Он бросил короткий взгляд в её сторону: Джо сидела с совершенно безмятежным видом, закрыв глаза. И руки её перестали трястись. Должно быть, она пребывала в глубокой медитации. Но постойте — как только Дин уже готов был отвернуться, Джо приоткрыла один глаз и покосилась в его сторону. Поймав взгляд Дина, она улыбнулась, а после, протянув руку, накрыла его пальцы и легонько сжала. Дин сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул. Он кивнул, и Джо отпустила его руку. Они не торопясь уселись на свои места и закрыли глаза.

От свечей, которыми был уставлен алтарь, под закрытыми веками Дина мелькали пятна света — красно-жёлтые, похожие на клубящиеся облака, которые вскоре истаивали, оставляя после себя черноту. Дин закусил губу. Подушечка, на которой он сидел, была не такой удобной, как казалась поначалу: сквозь неё прощупывались неровные каменные плиты пола. Одна нога уже начала затекать. Дин попытался незаметно поёрзать. Джо, верная подруга, наверняка не расскажет о его промахах, но сама она держала вигилию безупречно, и Дину стоило бы последовать её примеру. Чтобы после того, как он станет саваши, никто не посмел сказать, что он не достоин этого звания.

_Саваши_. И снова по спине пробежал знакомый холодок. Перед глазами вновь встала картина, которую Дин представлял на протяжении всех четырёх лет тяжёлого обучения. В мечтах он был одет в распахнутый белый плащ с капюшоном и носил при себе внушительный ятаган; он ездил по диким землям на прекрасной чёрной лошади, защищал их от разбойников, спасал попавших в беду, заканчивал сложные задания торжествующей улыбкой и росчерком клинка… Он станет самым выдающимся саваши во всём Атеш Аширет, Племени Огня, и, чтобы просить его руки, люди выстроятся в очередь длиной в кукурузное поле. Но Дин-то, конечно, не собирался обручаться с кем-либо: он посвятит жизнь дороге и великим подвигам чести. Но, возможно, с кем-то из них он проведёт одну-две ночи, а наутро, пока все ещё спят, уедет прочь, оставив вместо себя на постели усеянный росой цветок розы… 

Дин встряхнулся. Разноцветные мечты были, конечно, хороши, но только на тренировочной площадке. Сейчас же была ночь вигилии, в которую следовало сосредоточиться на своём подлинном «Я».

Дин сглотнул. Вообще говоря, он не привык копаться в своих истинных желаниях; он разве что мог решить, что хочет съесть на обед. Но этот ритуал был самой чтимой частью посвящения в саваши; не далее как вчера Дин, придя в библиотеку забирать Сэма с занятий грамотой, столкнулся с Саваши Руфусом, и тот поведал о глубоком духовном покое, которого достиг много лет назад во время собственной вигилии. Дина так и подмывало спросить, испытывал ли Руфус что-нибудь, хоть отдалённо похожее на покой, в дальнейшей жизни, но осёкся под его сердитым взглядом. К тому же стоял Сэм, а Дин не хотел принижать важность вигилии на глазах у младшего брата. Сэма больше тянуло к книжным премудростям, но Дин всё ещё надеялся когда-нибудь завлечь в саваши и его.

При мысли о Сэме Дин испытал укол гордости, а затем на краткий миг его охватило беспокойство. Его брат достиг совершеннолетия только в прошлом году, но вместо празднования на весь вечер провёл, запершись в комнате и уткнувшись носом в книгу. Не то чтобы Сэм был угрюм и нелюдим — у него, насколько знал Дин, было немало друзей, — но традиции и церемонии, оплот культуры их страны, его совсем не интересовали. Как так-то? Дин подавил страстное желание погрызть ногти; в середине вигилии это делать не пристало, и он всё равно уже обкусал их до мяса.

По крайней мере, став саваши, Дин сможет ощутить себя полезным. В последнее время ему всё чаще казалось, что Сэм отдаляется от него, выбрав путь, ведущий к знаниям — тот, к которому Дин никогда не стремился. Пока они росли, Дин всегда был нужен Сэму, но теперь — в груди что-то отчаянно заныло — теперь в жизни Сэма для него не осталось места. Сэму были нужны его учителя и книги, но не брат. Эта мысль больно ранила. Но когда Дин станет воином, настоящим саваши племени Огня, то станет нужен сотням, нет, даже тысячам людей — и те будут ему благодарны. И вот тогда-то уже и ему самому не будет нужен Сэм.

Будь Дин честен сам с собой, он смог признал бы, что это не самая благородная причина стать саваши. Это была должность для благородных людей, готовых посвятить всю жизнь служению королю, стране и в первую очередь простым людям, которым нужна помощь. Саваши следовало полностью отречься от своих желаний. А Дин вместо этого воображал, как станет завоёвывать славу, почёт и знаки внимания. Что он за человек такой? Зачем он вообще явился сюда — чтобы своим присутствием и собственным ничтожным тщеславием запятнать освящённую временем традицию?

Дин сделал глубокий вдох и попытался успокоиться. Это Айин-Йаришшу, левое око Йарим, взывало к его внутренней тьме; Эллен предупреждала о таком. Это была часть испытания. На краткий миг он открыл глаза и ещё раз взглянул на фреску позади алтаря, изображавшую разделённый на две половины лик Йарим. Глаза её разительно различались, но рот был сжат в единую полоску, тонкую и строгую. Глядела ли Богиня левым оком, Айин-Йаришшу, или более добрым Гюнещ-Йаришшу — никогда она не была исполнена добродушия. Возможно, она и не могла бы быть таковой, подумал Дин. Он помнил, что с Сэмом, когда тот был младше, иногда приходилось вести себя строго, чтобы научить, что можно делать и что нельзя. Возможно, Йарим всегда наставляла людей, и оттого у неё не было времени улыбаться. От этой мысли Дину стало грустно. Он немного поёрзал на месте и вновь закрыл глаза, воображая, как над часовней, в которой он сидит, заливая землю холодным голубым светом, восходит Айин-Йаришшу.

«Вспомните свои худшие деяния и признайте их», — сказала Эллен. Дин скрипнул зубами. Тотчас же он вспомнил о маме. На краткий миг он снова почуял запах дыма, услышал треск пламени и крик, с которым Мэри захлопнула дверь… вздрогнув всем телом и с шипением выпустив воздух сквозь зубы, Дин старательно отогнал воспоминание о той ночи. Это была не его вина. Не его. Бобби так часто повторял это, что пора было уже ему поверить.

Всё-таки, решил Дин, в эту ночь следует не на этом сосредоточить мысли. Конечно, внутренний голос говорил, что он не сможет спокойно жить дальше, если будет раз за разом переживать случившееся; Дин ни разу не попытался сесть и не спеша обдумать и принять те события. Но внутренний голос был так тих, что пока к нему можно было не прислушиваться. В конце концов, сегодня полагалось размышлять о сделанном, а не об увиденном. А Дин за свою жизнь совершенно точно сделал очень много дурного. И теперь нужно было, как наказала Эллен, предъявить эти поступки зловещему оку Айин-Йаришшу — а для этого стоило с чего-то начать.

Дину подумалось, что неплохо было бы начать с самой Эллен. С тех пор, как после смерти мамы их с Сэмом отправили к Бобби, Эллен была к ним исключительно добра пускай даже проявляла доброту своим собственным особым манером. Но в первые годы Дин был неблагодарен и даже груб; он отказывался говорить с ней — на деле он в принципе говорил мало, но, когда она была рядом, и вовсе замолкал и уходил в себя. Дин по сей день не знал точно, отчего так обижался на неё. Сейчас ему на ум приходило только одно — её руки. Они были загрубелые и холодные, но она гладила его по голове точно так же, как когда-то Мэри с её мягкими и тёплыми ладонями. И пускай это ввергало Дина в бешенство, но Эллен всего лишь старалась быть к нему доброй. Дин глубоко втянул носом воздух и вспомнил, сколько раз отворачивался от неё, отказывался есть пищу, что она приготовила, или принимать её помощь. Время понемногу стирало эти воспоминания, и теперь они стали смутными и незначительными, как будто даже ему не принадлежащими — но сегодня ночью Дин должен был признать то, что совершил. Это были его воспоминания о его же поступках. Правда, он уже просил у Эллен прощения, и та легко простила его. А теперь пришла пора перестать терзаться виной. Дин открыл глаза и взглянул на изображение Айин-Йаришшу, воображая, что ослепительно-белое око выжигает из него это чувство. Возможно, ему померещилось, но, когда он вновь закрыл глаза, ему стало чуть легче.

Осознав и приняв свою вину перед Эллен, Дин мог двинуться дальше и подумать о Джо. Она сидела совсем близко к нему, и её ровное дыхание успокаивало его расшатанные нервы; большую часть его жизни она была рядом. Когда Бобби и Эллен только съехались, но ещё не могли позволить себе дом побольше на окраине Шехира, где обитали сейчас, Дин и Джо несколько лет жили в одной комнате. Дину часто снились кошмары, и он просыпался мокрый, со слезами в глазах, сжимая кулаки — но, слушая тихое ровное дыхание Джо, спящей на соседней кровати, и Сэма, сопящего в своём углу, понемногу расслаблялся. Тихие звуки их безмятежного сна всегда помогали ему успокоиться. Иногда, когда кошмары были особенно пугающими, Дин своей вознёй невольно будил Джо; тогда она держала его за руку, чтобы успокоить, а её сияющие глаза возвращали уверенность, что всё хорошо. За эти годы Джо показала себя незыблемо верным другом, пускай и не давала ему никогда спуску. Только единожды она разочаровала Дина, и при одной только мысли о том происшествии Дин вздрогнул. Даже несколько лет спустя его накрывало стыдом за собственную чрезмерную реакцию на тот единственный поступок.

Это случилось в их отрочестве, когда они изучали, где пролегают границы дозволенного и как далеко их можно отодвинуть. Дин тогда в общем и целом определился, что серьёзные нарушения правил того не стоят, и разве что угощался пивом из мейханы в центре города, где не задавали лишних вопросов; Джо, в свою очередь, частенько попадалась на том, что крала фрукты из чужих садов и залезала в заброшенные дома. Однажды ночью её пригласила погулять компания новых друзей, и Джо пыталась уговорить Дина пойти с ними — её бы сильнее зауважали, если бы она привела симпатичного парня старше себя — но Дин отказался, поскольку Сэму нужно было помочь с домашней работой. Когда уже почти рассвело, а от Джо не было ни слуху ни духу, Дина разбудили и с ворчанием отправили найти её и проверить, что она не попала в неприятности, пока Бобби заканчивал длительную работу в лавке, а Эллен оставалась дома с Сэмом. Дин вдоль и поперёк обшарил самые паршивые райончики города, выкликивая Джо и ловя на себе странные взгляды пьяниц, жмущихся в дверных проёмах, и полураздетых продажных женщин, толпящихся на перекрёстках. Все знали, что доброе око Гюнещ-Йаришшу светило холоднее и слабее всего как раз перед рассветом, так что они собирались вместе, чтобы так избежать гнева тьмы. Дин же, шагая мимо них по сумрачным улицам, чувствовал себя могущественным и совершенно бесстрашным. Он только начал обучение на саваши и сильно важничал: носил на бедре небольшой нож, который стащил с кухни, и изображал суровый взгляд, который репетировал перед зеркалом. И вот, дойдя до свой излюбленной мейханы, он увидел ужасное: клубы пламени, извергающиеся из её окна.

В темноте огонь казался неправдоподобным. Болезненно ярким и свирепым; Дин, похолодев, застыл на месте, как ему показалось, на несколько часов, а затем расслышал, как люди кричат имя, которое он меньше всего хотел бы сейчас услышать.

— Джо!

Этот крик вывел его из ступора и заставил прийти в движение. На слабых, дрожащих, подобных гнилым кукурузным стеблям ногах он сделал несколько шагов к мейхане; распахнув дверь, он увидел дым, огонь, смутные мечущиеся тени, а в дальнем углу комнаты, за огненной стеной — Джо, стоящую на столе.

Её ярко освещённое, до странности безмятежное лицо в охваченном хаосом зале оставалось единственным спокойным участком. Она кричала, направив на пламя руку ладонью вперёд. Осознав, что она делает, Дин вздрогнул от ужаса и гнева. Позднее ему говорили, что он с рычанием бросился внутрь, не обращая внимание на пламя и жар; что он схватил Джо за талию и сдёрнул со стола, а пламя исчезло, как только она потеряла равновесие. Следующее, что он помнил — как он швырнул её на землю снаружи мейханы и наконец расслышал её протестующий вопль.

— Дин! — кричала она. — Что ты делаешь? Мы просто дурачились!

Ярость Дина угасла, сменившись мертвенным шоком.

— Так ты специально это сделала? — взревел он, и Джо испуганно съёжилась под мощью его гнева. — Ты нарушила закон? Только тот самый или ещё и другие? Да чтоб тебя, Джо, ты же знаешь, как опасно творить огонь!

— Я не сделала ничего такого… мы просто дурачились, — повторила Джо тихим голосом, сжавшись в комочек под яростным взглядом Дина, но его было не остановить.

— Ты думаешь, что такая вся крутая только потому, что можешь создавать огонёчки? Забавляться с огнём запрещено не просто так, тупой ты ребёнок! Ты что, всех тут убить решила?

— Но у нас есть дар! — жалобно воскликнула Джо, сверкая широко распахнутыми от испуга глазами. Её друзья тоже вышли наружу и теперь наблюдали за разворачивающейся сценой. Некоторые из них смеялись, прикрывая рты ладонями. — У тебя он тоже наверняка есть! Не использовать его — неправильно!

— Неправильно — это когда люди _гибнут_ , потому что какой-нибудь ублюдочный творец огня теряет контроль! — выкрикнул Дин. — Ты… ты такая же гадкая, как люди, которые убили мою мать. Ты убийца. Ты отвратительна! Я _ненавижу_ тебя!

Сейчас, сидя в часовне, Дин заново будто наяву ощутил, как изо рта сыплются те ядовитые слова. Он крепко сжал кулаки от стыда и злости на самого себя. Джо была ребёнком и дурачилась с друзьями. Она нарушала закон и творила огонь, да, и за это заслуживала выговора — в конце концов, если бы о ней сообщили страже, семье пришлось бы платить штраф больше стоимости их дома. Но унижение на глазах у всех друзей? Клеймо гадкого человека, убийцы? Дин понимал, что зашёл слишком далеко. С тех пор они никогда не говорили о той ночи. Джо или хранила в секрете, что умеет творить огонь, либо совсем прекратила это делать. Дин же несколько долгих недель не мог даже посмотреть ей в глаза. Даже теперь, годы спустя, в их отношениях чувствовалась еле уловимая прохладца, как будто что-то в них сломалось.

Или, может быть, всё дело было только в Дине. Именно в нём что-то… да, точно — сломалось.

Дин сделал вдох и медленно выдохнул. Все эти долгие годы он знал, как отвратительно поступил, накричав на Джо. Может быть, если он сможет справиться со стыдом и сожалением, бремя того поступка спадёт с его плеч, и их дружба снова станет крепкой. Дин взглянул в око Айин-Йаришшу, мысленно вознося воспоминания ему в дар. «Прими их, — безмолвно взмолился он. — Я прошу прощения за то, что сказал. Я сознаю, что совершил это. Я больше не стану говорить так опрометчиво».

На этот раз Дин не ощутил тотчас же, что с плеч спала некая ноша, — но ему показалось, что засевший в груди холодный стыд на какую-то часть истаял. Ну, не стоило ожидать, что он исчезнет сразу весь. А чем больше этого самого лежащего на сердце льда превращалось в талую воду, тем тяжелее было удерживать оставшееся.

Нужно двигаться дальше, со вздохом подумал Дин. Какой проступок обдумать следующим? Их было очень много. Как он обращался с Гартом, когда только начал обучаться на саваши. Как подвёл Бобби, когда однажды загулял на всю ночь, а наутро не вышел работать в лавку. Как — Дин вздрогнул — как очень громко накричал на Сэма, когда тот погрыз кедровый барельеф с маминым портретом — единственное, что осталось от неё у Дина. Теперь он висел дома, на зеркале — небольшой овал на длинной верёвке, — и с одного края на нём виднелись маленькие следы зубов.

Джо, сидящая рядом, судорожно выдохнула, и это напомнило Дину, что сегодня ночью не он один перебирает свои прошлые грехи. При мысли об этом печаль, сжимающая его сердце, немного ослабла. Джо и теперь, пусть и неосознанно, была готова ему помочь; даже после той ночи, которая на многие годы проложила между ними пропасть, Джо оставалась одним из самых верных и заботливых его друзей. Утром они вместе выйдут из часовни, приветствуя Гюнещ-Йаришшу как два новых саваши, готовых ступить в мир и хранить его от всех его бед и горестей. Джо сумела убедить Бобби и Элен отдать её учиться на саваши всего в четырнадцать, в одно время с восемнадцатилетним Дином; он тогда пришёл в ярость: ему самому велели, чтобы он сначала достиг совершеннолетия и только потом решал, хочет ли стать воином. Теперь, однако, Дин был рад, что Джо позволили начать подготовку наравне с ним. Правильно, что они прошли этот путь вместе.

Высокие, не прогоревшие пока сальные свечи давали яркий огонь и обещали светить весь остаток ночи. Вигилия только началась, а Дин уже чувствовал себя так, словно его мозг натёрли на стиральной доске Эллен. Перебирая старые плохие воспоминания, он ощущал себя уязвимым и выбитым из колеи, но сделать это было необходимо. Он словно бы сдирал коросты с не до конца заживших ран, промывал их и аккуратно перевязывал. Было больно, но эта боль сделает его лучше.

Снаружи царила могильная тишина. Сквозь стрельчатые окна по левую руку от Дина виднелось тёмное ночное небо, усеянное звёздами, что поблёскивали холодно и колко, как бриллианты. Как сказала бы Эллен, в столь ясную ночь всё вокруг нас становится таким резким, что пораниться можно. В такую ночь нужно быть осторожным. Помнить, что ты в безопасности только под крышей дома, своего или чужого, или часовни — там, где тепло и горит свет… В такую ночь нужно быть осторожным и тихим. Очень-очень тихим. В любом движении крылась опасность; только тот, кто замрёт, избежит карающего взора Айин-Йаришшу.

Внезапно у Дина зазудело плечо, и он не думая дёрнулся его почесать.

Ближайшая к нему свеча оплыла, и её огонёк, задрожав, угас. Поплывший по воздуху дымок свернулся кольцом, похожим на жадную пасть. Дин судорожно сглотнул.

В дверь постучали.


End file.
